NUMB3RS GayaPalooza
by firedemonartemis
Summary: A bunch of Numb3rs one shots. Gay story! Beware! This only consists of the males of the main cast. Rated M all the way through. Yeah, Baby! Also the characters are way OOC. Revisions complete. New chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Charlie!

**READ THIS IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_

* * *

_

_Artemis: Hi pervs!_

_Tetra: I'm BAAACCK!_

_Allysandra: Why the hell am I here? I'm busy on my stuff!_

_Artemis: Well forget you then. Tetra and I will do this fic. So there!_

_Allysandra: Fine! I guess I'll stick around then. Besides Tetra needs me for emotional support._

_Tetra: Yeah! Wait...!_

_Artemis: Nooooooooo!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is rated M for a reason. This fic is composed of only male/male slashes of various characters of our choice. They will be fairly graphic, well as much as they will allow on FanFiction. There will be NO GIRL ON GIRL action. I repeat, NO lesbians. If you do not like this kind of stuff, turn back now. **

Summary: This is a collection of one shots for the show NUMB3RS. Tetra and I will take turns writing the stories and the last one we will do together. The stories will have various themes and situations and are not connected to each other.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own NUMB3RS, but what's to stop us from trying? If any more disclaimers are needed, we will post them at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

_Artemis: I want Charlie!_

_Tetra: No, we can't have him. I want him, too!_

_Together: We Want Charlie!_

_Network Executives and show's owners: No!_

* * *

Warning: This is Male/Male slash. There will be a lemon in each chapter. Also we will note any other warnings when need be. You can't say that we did not warn you!

* * *

**P.S. This author's note is to warn those who are too young or do not like this kind of stuff. Also, reviews are welcomed. Heck, we don't care if you flame us.**

**_Artemis: I welcome flames for I am a fire demon!_**

**_Tetra: I like them too they will fuel my lightening!_**

**_Together: On with the fic. Oh yeah!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: "Oh Charlie!"_**

_Artemis: Hi everyone this is the first one shot! Enjoy! _

_Tetra: Yeah! She may have written, but I have beta-ed it. Wait, that makes no sense._

_Artemis: You idiot. A beta I need not. I'm the crazy one._

_Tetra: Don't you mean the smart one? You need me._

_Artemis: Crap! She's on to me! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: Charlie is having trouble with a problem. Larry has a problem of his own, but he decides to forget about it to help Charlie. When he learns about Larry's problem, can Charlie help Larry with his problem as well?**

**Warning: Obvious! If not read the warning in the above statement.**

**Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself. Oh well, see above statement.**

**Humor/Romance **

**Larry X Charlie**

**Words: 736 **

**

* * *

**

Charlie had a problem. _'Not again!' _he thought. _'Why me? Why do things have to be so complicated?' _He had gotten another case from Don and this one was throwing him for a loop. He sighed and threw his chalk to the floor right when Larry walked into the room.

"How is it going?" he asked as he picked up the chalk.

"How do you think?" Charlie yelled.

"I guess I'll just leave then." Larry replied, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, Larry. Please stay, maybe you might be able to help." Charlie apologized.

"Okay, Charles. I'll do what I can." Larry said as he handed Charlie the chalk. He walked away and sat in Charlie's chair to think on the math problem. As he watched Charlie forcefully write on and erase the board, Larry's mind began to wander...

_A moan was heard when he touched Charlie's chest. Larry kept kissing him further and further down his lithe stomach. Charlie wriggled when Larry started to dip his tongue into his navel. _

_"Oh Larry!" Charlie screamed. "Lower!"_

_Larry looked up and smiled at Charlie. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and started to rub Charlie's clothed member. Charlie bucked and moaned loudly. Charlie whimpered when Larry removed his hand, but moaned again as Larry unzipped his pants. Larry reached into Charlie's boxers and started to rub harder. Charlie could barely contain himself as he moaned and thrust into Larry's hand._

"Larry. Larry! LARRY!" Charlie screamed. Larry jumped up at the voice of Charlie as if his butt was on fire.

"Larry are you alright?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes Charles, I'm fine. Just having a weird day dream," he said hurriedly.

"Since when do you day dream where you can't even hear me?"

"I..."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing much."

"Don't lie to me Larry. It had to be something interesting enough because I had to yell at you for five minutes!"

"Well...it was about...the...the um..."

"Larry. You can tell me."

"Oh forget about it. It was nothing important. Now let's get back to your problem."

"Well alright." replied Charlie. Charlie went back to the chalkboard and started talking to himself. Larry was about to get up when he noticed the tightness in his pants. _'O crap! I have a hard-on and HE is in here. I can't let him see me like this.' _He decided to stay seated and help Charlie from there until his pants calmed down. He looked at the board and he suddenly realized Charlie's problem was just a simple addition error. _'Now, how do I tell him? I know!'_ He decided to forget about his problem and got up.

"Charlie, you added wrong."

"What! Wait, did you just call me 'Charlie'?"

"Yes" Larry replied as he walked closer.

"Larry are you feeling okay?"

"Charlie, I am more than okay."

Larry walked closer and stood right in front of Charlie. Charlie looked at Larry and noticed what he was talking about.

"Larry..."

"Yes Charlie." answered Larry as he placed his lips on Charlie's. They stood like that and the Charlie opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They kissed until they were out of air and broke apart.

"Larry, what was that for?" Charlie asked, gasping for air.

"Charlie, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I am in love with you."

"Oh Larry!" Charlie said as he leaped toward Larry and kissed him passionately. Soon they were attacking each other's tongue. Clothes were ripped off and Larry started to lick and kiss Charlie's neck and chest. Charlie moaned in pleasure. Larry began moving lower and lower. Larry bit and licked Charlie's nipples as he lowered Charlie to the floor of the office.

"Lower Larry!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"There is massage oil in my bag."

Larry got the oil and took off his pants. He straddled Charlie and began rubbing his clothed member. Charlie gasped and moaned. Larry removed Charlie's pants and kissed him on the lips. He prepared Charlie and thrust into him. He started at a slow pace but soon went faster and faster. Charlie wriggled under Larry and moments later came first.

"Oh Charlie!" Larry screamed as he reached his completion. He pulled out of Charlie and lied next to Charlie.

"Charlie, why do you have massage oil in your bag?"

Charlie simply replied, "Everything can be answered with numbers, Larry." Larry looked at Charlie and smiled.

* * *

_Artemis: I hope you liked my story._

_Tetra: About time you finished, Arty._

_Artemis: I can't help that I have been busy._

_Tetra: Yeah, busy getting sick and skipping school._

_Artemis: I really was sick and I never skip school._

_Tetra: Whatever!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Well sorry this took so long. Things just kept happening the past few weeks. I am just glad that I have finished. Yey! I hope you like it and you all know what to do. Artemis out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doninator

_Tetra: Hey guys! It's my turn! Muwwahhhaaa! Artemis is not here at the moment because she is making another reservation with the psych ward. Don't worry, she will be able to finish her stories...I hope! Snicker! Any who, my story is about Don and David! Hahaha! To my evil story! ALLYSANDRA! Come back here with my peanut butter...or are you Celestria! I'm getting too old for this! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: "The Doninator"**

**Don's POV**

Don Epps looked at the only other agent on the scene. David Sinclair was looking at the dead bodies as he registered on his paper who was who. Don noticed that David had this sense of calm around him, kind of like his little brother, Charlie, when he is teaching another one of his college classes...! Wait. Don was having a small romantic thought about David, cool, but how did Charlie make his way into it? It seems Charlie really does mess up a lot of his life. Don shook his head as he went back to work.

Don caught himself again as his mind wandered to ask David with something at his apartment.

_"David, I was wondering if you could tell me if this is how the gun is supposed to look!" David looked at him like something was wrong. _

_"Don...you should know more than anyone that that is how it is supposed to look. Are you okay?" Don looked up sheepishly. Then his face turned grim. _

_"Don! DON!"_

Don was knocked out of his fantasy as David shook him back to reality.

"Don! Are you okay?" Don looked up at him clueless and surprised at how close David was to him.

"Wha...What happened?" David let his arms go and relaxed a little bit and let out the breath he did not know he held in.

"Don? You zoned out on me for a minute. I was going to tell you that Megan would be a couple of hours late because her and Colby found another crime scene that they are investigating. Don...?"

Don threw up his hands in defeat.

"Aww! The hell with this!" He grabbed David and gave him a kiss that almost made fireworks happen! (Just kidding) To Don's surprise David kissed back! They remained that way for several minutes, not wanting to let go. When they finally did, Don realized that his cell was going off. _'How convenient_,' he thought with a look of disappointment on his face. He answered with an angry tone.

"What! Oh Charlie, It's you. _'Yep, how convenient.'_ No, I am not mad at you. _'Just your timing.' _What do you mean you want me to de-raid your room of ghosts?_ 'This is new. Charlie's afraid of ghosts that don't exist?'_ Charlie...Oh! Clothes! Sorry. I'll be home soon, and I'll get them out then. Yes you can wait. Yes I will be there for dinner. _'So when will this conversation end?'_ Yes Charlie! _'Cool, you kissed Amita! I kissed David! Twiddle around that Robin!'_ All right. See you then. Bye._" 'Yes! Finally! Now, were was I?' _

After Don's interesting conversation, Don hung up the cell only to find that David was still in his exact position where Don left, with the same expression on his face as before. Still stunned. Don thought about asking him if he was okay, or if he wanted to continue, but decided to let him catch his breath. He went to the dead female body and carefully placed her in the body bag that was next to her. Then, yet again, Don was caught off guard when David kissed him again. This time it registered to something else. (_Snicker,_ _Snicker,_ _Almond_ _Joy!_) Before Don knew it, _'it' _was over.

(_No, I will not tell you what happened because it could go down so many ways, and I can't decide. Imagination Switch should turn on now!_)

_'You know what Charlie, you might have kissed Amita or already had sex with her (doubtful knowing you), but I had sex with David. Yep, that defiantly beats Amita.'_

As David and Don got their breath and composure back, Don heard the sirens and police cars indicating that Megan and Colby where here. Don and David decided not to tell anyone. No matter how amazing it was people would just think that it was _weird_. Oh well! Keeping quiet was defiantly okay considering what they just did. People will know soon enough. But until then...

* * *

_Tetra: Did you all enjoy? I thought it was good considering it was my first gay story! I thought it was exhilarating!_

_Artemis: Wait, your first gay story! You suck!_

_Tetra: Ahh! Were did you come from, and yes! It is, now shut up Artemis!_

_Artemis: Well anyway. My turn! Next is another gay story by...ME! I won't tell you who it is until it comes out! Muwahahaha!_

_Tetra: ALLYSANDRA! CELESTRIA! WHOEVER YOU ARE! GIVE ME BACK MY PEANUT BUTTER CUP! NOW! Thanks for your attentiveness and please review! COME BACK HERE!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Larry and His Physics

_Artemis: Sorry this took so long. Things just keep coming up. Oh the pains of being a senior. _

_Tetra: Your just using that as an excuse._

_Artemis: No, I'm not! You're so mean!_

_Tetra: So!_

_Artemis: (runs off crying) Meanie!_

_Artemis: Just kidding. Hope you love this story._

_

* * *

_

**Summary: Don wishes he didn't have to be there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Don't try anything because it is not worth your time. In other words, I don't have anything good to take...except my brain, but Tetra has dibs.**

**Warning: Not too bad. There is a small Don on Larry scene. Hope you love it. Also, there is going to be a character death.**

**

* * *

**

**Larry and His Physics**

He wished he wasn't here. He wished that there was no need to protect him. He wished that everything was fine. There were so many things that he wished, but the truth was that he was here, he had to protect him, and everything was not fine.

Don had so many things going through his head as he sat with Larry at Cal-Sci. Larry's latest theory was amazing, but some other scientist claimed that Larry stole his work and threatened to kill him. So Don was Larry's bodyguard for weeks. They were about to stop worrying about the threat when the scientist made a new one.

_"I will kill Professor Fleinhart no matter what you do. You cannot hide from me. He will die!"_

Don was worried at this new threat, so here he was in Larry's office wondering when the threat would be carried out. Don was so nervous he kept pacing. He would walk a few steps, look around, look at Larry, and then walk some more. This is what he did for hours; all the while Larry was going on about the cosmos or something like that. Don resented Larry's calmness and his rambling was getting on Don's nerves.

_Why can't Larry be quiet? His talking could put him in danger. Can he not see how much danger he is in?_

Don knew he had to get Larry quiet to keep him safe. The ironic thing, however, is that Larry knew he needed to be silent. He just couldn't bring himself to stop talking; he was too scared.

Don stopped pacing and Larry gave him a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?" Larry asked Don.

"There is a problem Larry." Don stated as he walked closer to Larry.

"Don..."

"Yes, Larry?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Don answered as he stopped in front of Larry.

"Don?" asked Larry, swallowing hard, "Don...?"

Before Larry could finish his question, Don attacked his lips. Needless to say, Larry was shocked! However, it didn't take long for Larry to give in and kiss back. Don began moaning as Larry's hands traveled all over his chest. They soon had each other's clothes off, as Don prepared Larry. He had a rhythm going and eventually Larry came in ecstasy, crying out Don's name. Don came afterwards. Both, panting heavily, lied on the floor next to each other.

"Well, that didn't work!" exclaimed Don, as he smiled at Larry.

"What?" Larry asked.

"Kissing you just to shut you up. In fact, it made you louder."

Both giggled at what was said. They got up and put their clothes back on.

"Larry, I love you." Don said as he hugged Larry.

"Don, I..." Larry tried to reply, but he could not because as soon as he began speaking, a man came into the office and Don heard a gunshot.

Larry Fleinhart was dead!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I bet you weren't expecting that were you? Well, please review. My poor, hungry plot bunnies need new carrots. **

_Artemis: Well, that's the end of another chapter. Hope you likey! _

_Tetra: That's not even a word._

_Artemis: So? Any who, Tetra should have the next chapter posted soon. I hear it's going to be good. Later people!_


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

_Tetra: Yay! My turn again. This chapter is going to be an angst/humor story about Don and Colby. So woohoo for me! I don't own Numb3rs and neither does Artemis. _

_Summary: Blackmail! That's the key word. Don blackmails Colby. Don/Colby_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Numb3rs or any of its characters. If I did, I might just bang Charlie on the bathroom floor. For all of you who have watched Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle (don't own that either), you know what I mean.

Warning: Don/Colby. Yeah! We're in trouble! And for all of you who are going to be a butt about it, the characters are totally OCC!

_Now, on with the fic! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4-Blackmail**

"COLBY!"

Don's voice was heard all over the crime scene. Even though Don was furious, he just couldn't resist the urge to grab Colby and...do stuff. The same was with Colby. He slinked over to Don knowing exactly what was in store for him.

"All right! I admit it. Yes I did break the rules...again. But I promise this is the last time. He gives that irresistible, cheeky smile that makes Don tingle all over. Don quickly recovered long enough to vent his wrath upon Colby like a tiger to a mouse.

_Tetra: Hi! I will allow you to imagine this part. It gets ugly. Just kidding! P.S. Don's mind is actually the ugly part. You have been warned._

COLBY! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST '(really big)', DUMBEST '(dumb is better)', IDIOT '(yep!)' I HAVE EVER MET '(It's good to know him! Know what I mean!)'! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST '(okay I've done dumber...to Charlie)' MISTAKE EVER! '(Yep, I'm exaggerating now! But it sounds good!)' IF YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN '(do it again!)', I WILL KILL YOU! '(He-He! Yeah right!)' NOW SIT DOWN! '(ON ME! He-He!)'"

Don calmed down a little, as his dirty little mind got worse. "I hate to do this, but I've already told you what I'll do to you if you disobeyed me again, and I'm true to my word...sometimes. I think a night in that jail cell will change your mind about what you obey and disobey."

Colby's jaw-drop could possibly have been heard in China. 'What! I thought he was joking about that.' Don decided to make it look good. He was enjoying himself. He handcuffed Colby's arms to his back, and gently placed him in the back of the squad car. He told Megan and David to finish up the scene and that he would take Colby to the office.

_Tetra: Just thought you all would want to know what Colby did. While trying to capture a serial rapist, Colby accidentally let his gun go off, setting everyone else off, and blew up a fire hydrant. Let's just say Don was soaking wet and fuming. Finally, Charlie has something to laugh at when he sees Don. Snicker. Any who, two hours later at the office._

Don smiled at Colby who was unwillingly getting used to the metal bed and disgusting-looking toilet. Charlie had to leave back to Cal-Sci so as not to be seen laughing at both Don and Colby (Colby for being in jail, and Don for the big hole in his pants that revealed Barbie underwear. Just kidding, they were Toy Story!). Don decided that now would be the time to get Colby with a little blackmail. He was still mad at Colby for what he showed the team about Don. (Let's just say those pictures were burned very quickly.)

"Sooo! Colby? How are you adjusting?" Don took a step back at Colby's glare before he continued. "You know, if you do something for me...I won't show that friend of yours these pictures of you in here."

Colby gave him a look of fear and confusion. "No don't! I'll do anything you ask, anything. Name it! Feed Charlie and help Roxy on her math? Wait. Switch that! How could I have mess..."

"COLBY! Shut up! Now, listen to what I want you to do."

Colby inched forward slowly until he could hear Don clearly. "YOU WANT ME TO...WITH YOU...AND WITH THE...AND THE...BUT...huh!"

Don quickly grabbed Colby's mouth to shut him up. "Just say you'll do it, and you can actually use a very sanitary lavatory."

Colby took a glance at the pitiful excuse for a toilet then turned back to Don quickly. 'I can't use that thing. Eww! Man though. I had no idea Don was gay. Maybe he's drunk or high. Maybe he stole some of those Loratabs from when Charlie broke his arm. No way, Don wouldn't do that. But I also didn't think he'd ask me to shag him either. But I'm still not using that...that...Ew!' Colby swallowed and said the worst thing ever. "All right, you win! I'll do it."

_A hop (Don), skip (Don again), a jump (Still Don), and a short drive later (Colby). At Don's apartment._

Right when Don walked into his apartment after Colby, he dropped his stuff, slammed Colby against a wall, and gave Colby the best kiss he ever had. Colby kissed back, knowing that he had made a deal. As Don started taking off Colby's shirt, he kissed Colby again.

About ten minutes later, they were both completely naked, and enjoying the pleasure of each other. It was like a dream every time Don kissed Colby and thrust into him. It was like magic...until Don's phone rang.

"Please ignore it!" Colby said as he moaned again. Don just couldn't ignore it, so he reached over and answered it.

"Eppes." Don heard Charlie's voice over the other line and frowned. "What do you want Charlie? No I don't think I'll make it tonight. Because I want to try cooking. Yes I can cook. Charlie shut up! Yes we caught the guy. Charlie that is none of your business. Because I'm busy sc...scraping peels off of potatoes. No I wasn't going to say screwing somebody! Who would I be screwing? Goodbye Charlie!"

As Don turned his phone off, Colby snickered uncontrollably. "Yes, who would Don Eppes be screwing in his apartment now. He'd rather scrape potato skins."

Don shut him up with another well-needed thrust. After about two hours of the same routine stuff, Don lay on Colby's chest breathing heavily.

"You know Colby, I should arrest you more often. I still have those Gwen Stefani undies of yours. Blackmail is so sweet!"

* * *

_Tetra: How did you guys like? It was longer than I first thought it would be. But it was still pretty good. I'm not very good at romantic sex scenes. More better at humor and angst. But please be nice and review. Artemis is up next with her new pairing. I'll let you wait until she's done to find out whom! Please review! Thanks for reading! Later!_


	5. Chapter 5: Checkmate!

_Artemis: We're back!_

_Tetra: About time!_

_Artemis: Shut up you meanie!_

_Tetra: Whatever._

_Artemis: Well, any who, I am pleased to inform you that we are able to continue this story. For our faithful readers, sorry this took so long. Writing fanfics takes a lot of time, but we have to finish because the last chapter will be the best. It will rock, I promise! Plus, now I have Microsoft Word!_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: Larry remembers what Alan had to forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. In fact, I have nothing. My brain doesn't belong to me. I have it on loan from the crazy scientists that work at CIA.**

**Warning: Well, if you have been reading this fic, then you know what it is about. If not, then I warn you: hot, gay sex. Men, of course!**

**

* * *

**

**_Checkmate!_**

Larry loved chess, especially playing with Alan. They both had nearly equal abilities, which made their matches interesting. He also knew that Alan liked having someone to play with other than Charlie.

So here he was at his second favorite spot. His first, of course, was the math department at Cal-Sci (_lol, it was a joke from Season 1._)Sitting at the table across from him was none other than Alan Eppes, who at the moment just took his third pawn of the game. Larry sighed at his bad luck and felt like he had been tricked.

He was not tricked, Alan had made a good move and considering that Larry's mind kept wandering, he only had himself to blame.

The reason for his wandering thoughts was, at present, staring at him waiting for him to make a move. Larry moved his bishop carelessly and Alan proceeded to take it as well. Alan began to realize that Larry was not himself, so he started to question the man.

"Larry, is something wrong? Does it have to do with Megan?"

"What?...Oh!...I'm sorry, Alan, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what, may I ask?"

Larry looked at the man across from him and sighed.

'What am I going to do. I can't tell him the truth!'

He then began thinking of lies to tell Alan when a little voice screamed in his head, 'YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!' (_Well, it's hard to argue with that!_)

Larry looked at Alan and reluctantly said, " I was thinking about the time we first met."

"Oh, I remember." Alan replied.

Never breaking eye contact with the other man, memories came crashing back to Alan that he and Larry were trying to forget.

The truth was that they had met long before Charlie and Don were born and even before Alan got married. They had met at a chess tournament. The National Chess Champions Tournament in New York to be exact...

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

Larry Fleinhart was the youngest contestant in the National Chess Champions Tournament. At fifteen, Larry held numerous championship titles in chess and he wanted another one. He arrived at the hotel twenty minutes early. He found his room number and unlocked the door. He walked in and saw the most handsome man that he had ever met.

The man sitting on the bed was attractive. His brown hair was short and somewhat unruly. He had beautiful eyes and his face was full and pale. He had an athletic body and an air of grace about him.

Larry was brought out of his musing when the striking man spoke in a deep voice.

"Hi. I'm Alan. Alan Eppes. I'm the chess champ from L.A."

"Hi Alan. I'm Larry Fleinhart. I'm the champion from Princeton."

"You look young. I thought you had to be twenty to enter this tournament."

"I lied about my age. I'm actually only fifteen."

"Well, I'm twenty-three. Hungry?"

Larry nodded and smiled at Alan.

"Okay, Larry lets go."

Both Larry and Alan left the hotel room and went out to eat.

* * *

The next day was the day of the big tournament. Larry woke up nervous and Alan could tell. Alan soon got an idea on how to calm him.

"Hey Larry, do you want to make the tournament interesting?"

"Okay. What do you propose?"

"If I win, you will do whatever I ask. If you win, I will do whatever you ask."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Agreed. Let's shake on it."

Larry and Alan shook hands and headed to the tournament. Larry and Alan were sweeping through the rounds. Game after game, they both dominated their opponents. Then it came to the final round. It was Larry vs. Alan.

Larry opened with a simple rook move. Alan countered. Soon Larry had Alan backed into a corner. Alan moved his knight and took Larry's king and called "Check." Larry took his queen and took Alan's knight and yelled, "Checkmate!"

Larry had won! The judges of the tournament presented Larry with his trophy. Larry was so excited and there was a party in his honor. Larry had a great time. It was around midnight when Alan caught his eye. Larry walked over to Alan and gave him a drink.

"So Larry, nice game."

"Thanks Alan. So are you going to keep your end of the deal?"

"Of course Larry. What do you want from me?"

Larry leaned closer to Alan and whispered, "I want you to have sex with me."

"Larry, are you sure? You do realize that we are both guys right?"

"Of course, but as soon as I laid eyes on you I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"If you insist. After all, I did promise and you are kind of cute."

Larry's stomach flipped with excitement as Alan led them to their room and locked the door behind them. Alan then stared at Larry.

"Larry, I have never done this before."

"Neither have I. It's okay, I trust you."

"Okay, if you are ready."

"Yes"

Larry then attacked Alan's lips. The kiss was slow at first, neither wanting to rush anything. Alan bit Larry's bottom lip seeking entrance. He obliged and a battle for dominance ensued. Alan won and they broke away for air. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Larry reached his hands up Alan's shirt and undid the buttons. His hand rubbed down Alan's chest and Alan moaned. Alan took off his shirt and nearly ripped Larry's off. Both shirtless, they kissed once more. Alan pinched the sandy nipple of his younger lover. Larry moaned and cried out in pleasure. Alan took the opportunity to place kisses down Larry's neck and chest. He reached the nipples and this time he gave a sharp bite. Larry cried, grinding his hips into Alan. Alan gasped and decided to take things to the next level.

"Let's move to the bed."

Larry could only nod and follow Alan into the bedroom. When he got into the room, Alan ripped off his pants and boxers and threw him unceremoniously onto the bed. He then took off his own and straddled Larry naked on the bed. He ground their hips together emitting a loud moan from Larry. Larry reached to the bedside table and grabbed the baby oil out of the drawer. He handed it to Alan, who gave him a questioning look. Larry only smiled at him and pleaded at him to continue. Alan put the oil next to the pillow and proceeded to caress Larry's chest moving lower and lower. Larry ground into Alan's manhood with needy anticipation. Alan continued lower and started to pump his member. He pumped harder and harder and Larry screamed in completion.

Alan wasn't done there. He took the oil and coated his manhood and hand. He quickly prepared Larry and positioned himself at Larry's entrance. He entered slowly and waited until Larry adjusted. When he was ready, Alan thrust into Larry with helpless abandon. He soon had Larry screaming in ecstasy. He pumped Larry in time with his thrusts and they both noisily climaxed in unison.

Alan pulled out and lied next to Larry. Panting heavily, they curled next to each other.

"That was amazing. I think I might love you." Larry whispered to Alan. Alan just smiled at him and replied, "Me too."

The next day they woke up and got dressed. They silently packed and got ready to leave. Both stood at the door staring at the other not knowing what to say. Alan smiled at Larry and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. They left and never saw each other again….

(Just Kidding!)

_Seventeen Years Later_:

Larry was waiting to meet his new pupil. It was a thirteen boy named Charlie Eppes. When he looked at the paper telling him about the meeting, he felt like the name was familiar. He remembered from where when he saw the boy's father. It was Alan. After the official meeting, he met Alan later at the park. Larry invited Alan to a game of chess. They talked and played for hours. When they left, Alan gave Larry a quick kiss on the cheek. Over the next fifteen years, they remained close friends, but they never repeated that one night that they had together.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Alan looked at his friend, and smiled.

"Oh yes I remember. That was the time I let you win."

"What? I beg your pardon."

"Yes, I let you win."

"Well, there is the Deep Blue Chess Tournament coming up. Do you want me to prove to you that I won fair and square?"

"If you insist. So what do I get if I win."

"I will have to think about that."

"Well, you better work on your game strategy."

Alan stood up and walked up next to Larry.

"I let you win because I knew what you wanted." Alan then hugged him and sat back down.

Larry blushed and replied, "Well if we want to win, we better start practicing."

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

**A/N: For those who are not complete geeks, unlike myself, I made up the name of the first tournament. Deep Blue is a famous chess playing computer, built by IBM in 1996, that was the first machine to win against a reining champion (Garry Kasparov) under regular time controls. Thank you Wikipedia!**

_Artemis: Well, so ends another chapter. I hope you liked it._

_Tetra: You wish. _

_Artemis: Why do you insist on being so me?_

_Tetra: Because I care!_

_Artemis: Well, alright then. Next chapter is by Tetra and then the dramatic conclusion by the both of us. I can't wait! Must go play FF12 now. _

* * *


End file.
